NIFL
NIFL is the military branch of the International Organization Asgard in the Unlimited Fafnir series. It is responsible for handling problems that appear as a result of the presence of Dragons. Overview NIFL was first formed shortly after the first Dragon disaster by reorganizing the United Nations troops into a military force that could operate outside of conventional laws and use military intervention to resolve various problems caused by Dragons. NIFL's founders were mainly a faction of people who were displeased by the first 'Gray' Vampire's control over humanity and were hostile towards his successor, Charlotte B. Lord. NIFL's main duties consist of intervening in border disputes that arose due to the presence of Dragons, pacifying areas that Dragons had traveled through, suppressing terrorist organizations consisted of Dragon cultists and eliminating Ds that were deemed to be 'disasters'. NIFL was also responsible for rounding up Ds around the world and confining them in Midgard, although this changed once Midgard became an independent entity, with the two organizations becoming somewhat antagonistic towards one another. NIFL also took part in anti-Dragon operations, although their insufficient weapons usually had no effect on them. As of Volume 9, NIFL is close to being disbanded since all publicly known Dragons have been defeated according to Loki Jotunheim's words. Because of that, NIFL openly attacked Midgard with the intent of killing Charlotte B. Lord, the current 'Gray' Vampire. Personnel *Major General Dylan *Major Loki Jotunheim *Captain Shelley *Second Lieutenant Yuu Mononobe (formerly) *Sergeant Jeanne Hortensia (formerly) *Hreidmar *Kunato Ktinos *Otr Axe *Regin Club *Robin Dark *Sigurd Gram *Lancelot Ignite *Nataku Yue *Atla *Unnamed member of the weapon research staff whom Yuu considers his only friend at NIFL Weapons and Equipment *'MP Anti-Personnel Armament Nergal': Electroshock gun based upon Yuu's Nergal *'MP Anti-Materiel Armament Ishtar': Anti-materiel sniper rifle, based upon Yuu's AT Ishtar. *'Unmanned battleships and fighter jets' *'Gae Bolg': ICBM with a tip made of mithril, capable of reaching speeds beyond Mach 40 due to its multiple thrusters. **'Cocytus': A modified version of Gae Bolg that utilises cryogenic elements. *'Tactical high-energy lasers': Laser weapon with delivery near light-speed, striking the instant it is shot. *'Mistilteinn': A weapon specifically designed to combat 'Red' Basilisk, Mistilteinn is a large bomb covered with mithril that can be dropped from high altitude. Although it did not achieve its intended purpose, it played a major role in the Counter-Dragon Squad's operation against the Dragon. *'Humanoid Drones' *'Naglfar': A large battleship which acts as Loki Jotunheim's flagship and an inferior replica of the Deus Dragon, Marduk. *'Main Cannon Babel Replica': An incomplete replica of Yuu's Anti-Dragon Armament that is mounted on Naglfar's prow. Despite that, it was able to destroy Midgardsormr's final defensive line with ease. Trivia *NIFL's name most likely originates from Niflheim, one of the Nine Worlds in Norse Mythology, the realm of primordial ice and cold. *It is possible that NIFL is an acronym, although its components are unknown as of yet. *A majority of the weapons used by NIFL are manufactured by factories owned by the Highwalker Group, a business conglomerate with which they share intimate ties. Category:Organization